Snakes Entwined
by BrimstoneGold
Summary: Hermione Granger cannot escape the face of the thrid wheel of the golden trio. Being the only one to go forward with a career in Hogwarts the name only seems to stick. When Draco returns to school as the newest DADA Professor things turn sticky as she finds herself entagled between two Slytherins; Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape. (Rating may change)


I woke; sweat making my hair stick to my face. It was an uncomfortable feeling and what was worse I had mummified myself with the sheets; they were wrapped so tightly around me I began to feel claustrophobic. This is always the part when panic seems to set in, I can't protect myself from anything all wound up like this is gives me no control of the situation… that must be what scares me the most. It is why I hate sleep... I can't control my dreams and just of late they are all the same; a huge set of fangs hurtling towards me with such force that I actually feel like I'm falling and just before I hit the ground I wake with a jolt.  
I quickly trace my neck but nothing, that's when I realise that it was just a dream. Reaching out I grab my wand and conjure a glass of water, taking a mouthful of the water I think back onto my dream it always seemed so real. Every time I would find myself to be chasing, chasing someone or something I can't quite remember and then bang! A set of fangs hurtling my way. Shaking my head I rolled over and went back to sleep it was a big day tomorrow… the first day of term.

I watched from above as the first years gathered in front of the great hall doors, nervous chatter spread through the crowd all of them waiting to see just what hides behind those giant doors. I remember when I first walked through those doors of course I had already read all about it in 'Hogwarts: a History' but, that didn't stop that initial awe that came over me looking at the ceiling. Looking into the crowd of little ones you could see glimpses of Katie Bell, Harry Potter, Percy Weasley, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil even Nymphadora's little boy Teddy was inside the crowd standing beside Albus Potter.

Walking in to the hall through the teachers doors up onto the head table I took my seat next to Sybil Trelawney, the one teacher in all of Hogwarts that I would rather scratch my eyes out than sit beside.  
Gazing down from her seat I began to think of my dream again, the one from last night. Just the thought of it brought feelings of insecurity in the form of a dry lump in the back of my throat. Quickly grabbing the tea in front of me, I swiftly drank it down, almost instantly taking away the lump. Placing cup back on to its saucer a hand shoot out grabbing my tea cup  
"Do you see it?" Hearing Trelawney's deep mystic voice I automatically looked away but, the curiosity ate away at me  
"See what exactly?" trying not to look to interested I looked at her with an eyebrow slightly cocked  
"You have an Acorn! Oh how lovely!" She smiled a glowing smile; making her a tad worried  
"Hermione Dear you're going to expecting soon!" she exclaimed loudly… almost too loudly.  
"Hush!" Hermione exclaimed "what do you mean!?" Looking at Hermione were the mad on she continued on  
"An Acorn symbol means that you will be or already are Pregnant!" Now Hermione was worried, it wasn't as if Sybil got her predictions right…most of the time. _'No'_ Hermione thought _'she couldn't be right I'm not even seeing anyone! She is mad._'  
"Oh I highly doubt that Sybil" She replied with a slightly nervous snort. Trelawney only shook her head "just wait and she dearie, just wait and see"

Having no classes for the Hermione walked slowly distracted by her dream and Sybil's latest prediction. '_I'm not even seeing anyone…surely she can't be right! No she mustn't be'_ she thought as she shook her head. As she rounded a corner a bold black figure darted around from the opposite direction  
"Oof!" there she was chest to chest with Severus Snape "Oh sorry Severus" dodging one way but only finding him their again "Sorry" again trying to get around each other. Stopping Severus grabbed her on the shoulders and moved her to the side "you have a bad habit of getting in peoples way don't you Granger." He sneered, then dramatically stormed off, his robes billowing behind him _'I always thought that was kinda cool'_ she thought to herself as she watched him walk away.

The rest of Hermione's day was slow and hard, teaching Arithmancy to first years was harder than she remembered last year's students seemed to be a breeze. Thinking of her day as she opened the teachers door to the great hall noise exploded from opening she had forgotten just how loud and large the feast always was on the first day back. She looked down the hall all the students forming groups and places at the huge tables where they would continue to meet for the rest of their schooling lives here at Hogwarts. Walking along the table to get to her seat on the far end of the table she greeted each staff member "Hello Hagrid, Poppy, Filius, Severus, Minerva, Draco-"startled she stepped back "Draco? What- what are you doing here?"  
He turned and looked at the brunette with malice "I'm here taking over the Defence against the Dark arts Department, Granger." He spat then rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his meal _'…mud bloods...'  
_"Oh" Was all she it seemed that she could manage. It wasn't just his remark that threw Hermione off just seeing Draco at this table he was someone she thought, hoped she would have to deal with again.

* * *

A/N hey guys, hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story _'Snakes Entwined'_! i will update ASAP but i need your help when improving the story so please leave **Helpful** comments. I wont keep you for too much longer... please make sure that you follow the story onwards.  
Thanks, BrimstoneGold xx


End file.
